youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
G Cash
G Cash is the husband of Alice Campbell/Cash, the father of Jessica, Rose, Lillian and Kyle Cash. He had a Yellow Canary bird, Nico Cash. His personal He's nice, love to party, sweet, cool and smart guy. His life G Cash was born in Rio De Janeiro and make friends with James Stiller. When he and James was little, they found Nico and Perdo. So, G adopted Nico aka Nico Cash ever since. As 15 years passed, G and Nico Cash also befriend with Perdo Stiller, Rafael Rider, Luiz, Mario, James Stiller and Sora Rider. In 2011, G and James first met Jacob Stewart when he arrives in Rio De Janeiro. Hearing that he's here to meet a girl, they give him some advice on how to attract Yesenia Miller. They meet again in a marketplace where Sora Rider took them to see Mario. As they meet up, he teases Jacob until he met 2 girls which the girls name Alice and Emily Campbell. When he first met Alice, he was in love with her. Then, he and James take the two blue macaws to his party. He, James, Nico and Perdo starts to sing "Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)". Suddenly, they were attacked by the gangs. During the fight, Alice and Emily Campbell helps them to escape from the gangs and escape. On the tram, Sora decided to "set the mood" for Jacob to confess his love to Yesenia. Then, Kelly starts to sing "I swear", so she could set the mood while her sister, Hannah plays the trolley's cable strings as a guitar and Rafael knocks off cherry blossoms from the trees. The boys were impress that Kelly can sing beautifully, so do Nico. Jaocb blows the moment up by saying the wrong things and being choked by swallowing a blossom from the trees. For this, Hannah gets Kelly to stop singing and Nico imitates a falling bomb as they see Yesenia giving Jacob the heimlich as something else. The group meets with Luiz and Mario and Mario tries to break the chain by using a table saw. Everything goes wrong but in the end, they were released by Luiz's drool lubricating the chain. After a statement to go back to Linda instead of staying with Yesenia, Jacob gets into an argument with her, culminating saying that he hates samba, which makes G cry. Hardly believing that Jacob said it out loud, he begged James to make Jacob take it back. When Jewel and Yesenia left, Nico, G, Perdo and James follow them until they saw the girls were captured by Freddy Krueger. Together with Blu, Rafael, Sora, Jacob, Mario and Luiz, the boys go to the Carnival to look for the girls and they saw them in a "weird chicken float." After a while, Freddy catches them all. While in the plane, Jacob managed to escape and helped the others too. Then, Jaocb opens the door which leads them to escape to freedom. G Cash make in the final appearance during the Real in Rio with his own family. Category:Rio Characters Category:Characters from Rio Category:Characters from Rio 2 Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Husband of Heroes Category:Father of Heroes Category:About Males